Bonne Nuit
by MyLatte
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi have a talk to their daughter before bedtime about how they met.


Another little Ouran ficlet, it's not very long, sorry! I was having writer's block, and I really wanted to upload something. So yeah, some little not-very-good fic. I hope you enjoy despite all that.

It's TamaHaru in the future, and they have a daughter, and they live in France :D

The title comes from the French version of goodnight, so yeah, Bonne Nuit means that :)

It's only rated **T **because of the suggestions between Haruhi and Tamaki :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Bonne Nuit**

"_Papa, _how did you and mama meet?" A little voice asked the man sitting opposite her on the bed.

He chuckled. "Well, princess, your mother stumbled into my club room when we were in high school, and when she saw my face, she was already under my spell."

His wife, who had been listening from their en suite, leaned through the door, glaring at her husband in mock anger. "Don't listen to a word he says, Kimiko, its all lies."

Kimiko looked up at her father skeptically, "Tell me the real story."

He smiled. "Your mama, when I first met her, I thought she was the most beautiful lady I had ever met, even more beautiful that my mama. I instantly fell for her, ever though I did not recognize it myself. But it was a long time before she loved me."

"But I did eventually, and I shudder when I think about what might have happened if I hadn't." Haruhi walked out of the bathroom and took a seat on the bed, putting her arms around him as she did.

"It's a scary thought, my love," He kissed her on the forehead. "I knew I would eventually win you over though." He grinned. "But seriously…your mother is amazing, she's…oh I don't even know."

Kimiko smiled. She was just buying time now before they put her to bed. She was pretty smart for a five year old, though she was a little concerned about the rain that was bucketing down at the moment. It was particularly heavy, and she almost had to yell to be heard over it.

"You take a lot after mama, Kimiko," He ruffled her light brown hair. "Not just with looks though, your personality too, you're very bright and I can tell you're going to do great things, just like mama."

"You take after your papa too, Kimiko," Haruhi said. "Not only with your eyes, but you have this huge spirit about you, you're always happy, just like your papa."

"Now anyway, it's past your bedtime, so go climb into bed and we'll come say goodnight to you." He instructed, and she pouted but got up and ran towards her bedroom.

"Well, we'd better follow her then, Tamaki," Haruhi said, getting up and beginning to walk out the door. He followed and they went into their daughter's room, who was now snuggled deep in her bed.

"_Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves,_" Tamaki kissed her on the forehead and pulled her covers up.

Haruhi leant down and embraced her daughter. "Goodnight my sweetheart, sleep well, and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Kimiko giggled. "_Bonne nuit_, mama and papa, I love you."

"Love you too," They replied, before tucking her in and turning the light off. "See you in the morning."

"Considering it's about nine right now, what are you going to do before we go to sleep?" Tamaki asked, climbing onto the bed and sitting cross-legged.

"Well, I was going to call Ebony and Kyouya; I haven't spoken to them for awhile…unless you have a better idea?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I just might," He answered, falling backwards to lie on the bed. "What do you think?"

"Hm…I think that's a very good idea," She climbed onto the bed with him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm full of those," He pulled her into a kiss that would have lasted a long time, if not for the large clap of thunder that interrupted them.

Before he could do anything, Haruhi was under the covers, pulling them up to cover her ears. And as if on queue, Kimiko came running into the room. She dived onto the bed and in between her mama and papa.

Tamaki smiled. "Of all the things she inherited from you, Haruhi, why was this one of them?" He wonder absentmindedly, and then wrapped his arms around his daughter and wife.

* * *

**This could have turned into an M rated fic if Kimiko hadn't interrupted them :P  
Ebony is Kyouya's partner, just FYI.**


End file.
